Self Defence
by StitchWitch
Summary: This was written right after I saw the beach episode. What if Hunny decided that Haruhi needed to learn how to defend herself, and also decides to throw her together with Mori?


_I am, admittedly, a karate geek. I love karate, and am a red belt- so I apologize for the lingering detail on the karate moves and traditions. I'm a little obsessed with them. This is right after Episode 8- just an Idea I had. What if Hunny decided that Haruhi needs to learn self-defense? Mori would help… As for the romance bit… She likes him a lot. It seems logical! I'm sorry- I'm getting a tad longwinded. Enjoy!_

_I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING! I'M SORRY!!_

Karate Club

"Haaaaaaaru-chan!" Hunny greeted a bright-eyed Haruhi as she came in, carrying a couple of her books. The small Senior's cheerful attitude made her smile a she set down her books and gave him the requisite hug.

"Hello Hunny-Senpai. What has you so excited?" She asked him, setting him down as he huggled usa-chan.

"You should come to Karate Club Haru-chan!" Hunny squealed. "I got permission to bring you. Mori-chan is gonna be there! He'll be teaching just you and me! Pretty please?" The small senior made huge puppy eyes at her. Haruhi normally could withstand any sort of puppy eyes. But… Mori… She fought down a blush at thinking of the tall senior. She'd had a crush on him for a long while, enjoying his silence amidst the noise of everyone else.

"Alright Hunny-Senpai." She capitulated easily, sighing. At that her hand was grabbed and she was dragged by the tiny boy out of the third music room and down, halfway across the school. At some point Mori joined them- he freed Haruhi by picking her up.

"Mori-chan, Did you tell the others?" Hunny asked, looking up at the two.

"Yes Hunny." Mori said. The deep bass rumble made Haruhi have to try not to sigh. She loved Mori's voice, though others would call her a fool for it.

"Wait.. Tell the others what?" Haruhi demanded.

"Haru-chan, we told them that we're bringing you in! Only the Sensai knows you're a girl. He has the appropriate clothes ready for you!" Hunny exclaimed. Haruhi managed a smile.

"We're here." Mori said. He set Haruhi down, and the three went in. Haruhi copied them, bowing and taking off her shoes.

"Sensai! We brought her!" Hunny yelled. An elderly, calm man emerged.

"Hello Hunny. Hello Mori. Welcome Miss Haruhi. Here is a Gi for you to put on." The sensai said, extending the folded white cotton gi. Haruhi took it, bowing, and followed Mori's nod to the changing room. She quickly changed clothes, re-emerging tying her belt. The three males looked at her in a little bit of shock. Wearing the gi, she actually looked feminine- the tie of the belt gave her curves. Both the guys had changed as well, and they both nodded.

"C'mon Haru-chan! We need to stretch!" Hunny yelled. He had put Usa-chan down where the pink bunny could watch. With a sigh, Harui went into the practice area, copying the boys. The stretches were surprisingly easy- she was, after all, double-jointed. Her hamstrings were the hardest- when she did the butterfly stretch, her nose was on her toes. (Heels, but still!)

"Hunny, is this right?" She asked as she stared at her heels. Both boys looked over at her, and were more than a little stunned.

"Haru-chan, that's perfect! C'mon, lets run!" Hunny grabbed her, and she barely had enough time to stand before the three were jogging around the dojo. As they ran, Haruhi took in the bars and mirrors that lined the room, and the soft mat beneath their feet. Then... they started going backwards. She dreaded falling, and as she tried to keep up she tripped, flying. She got to look at the ceiling for a moment, then landed on the ground harder than she could imagine. Hunny giggled as she stood.

"Sorry.." She said, blushing. Mori chuckled, and Hunny laughed.

"Lets get to work! Kay, Mori, you show her throws! Cause those'll be best." Hunny nodded to himself. Mori nodded, taking Haruhi's hand and towing her to a more padded area of the dojo. He didn't speak as he took her, grabbed her arm, and sent her flying. She landed properly, smacking the ground.

"You try." He said, standing and grabbing her gi. She slowly fit in, then managed to knock him over. She smiled gleefully, helping the senior up. Mori looked pleased, but made her throw him again. Soon she had a number of them down relatively well, though some she just looked ridiculous doing. She was left to practice them with a fake mannequin. Mori and Hunny sparred, and she found herself watching them. Mori would duck and cover, then go in at his smaller opponent. Hunny used his small size to his advantage, however, so the two were equally matched. Finally, Hunny let out a yell loud enough to wake the dead as he threw Mori, and Haruhi jumped almost 3 feet in the air. Hunny looked over at Haruhi and smiled.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan, I didn't mean to scare you!" He said, all sweetness and light. Haruhi nodded. Just then, Hunny lit up like a three year old.

"Uh, Hunny, wha-"

"We have to go baaack now! We need to change, c'mon!" Hunny dragged she and Mori to the changing room. Haruhi emerged a little while later, blinking. Someone she didn't know took the Gi, and she blinked to find Mori standing nearby.

"Hunni has gone ahead." He said. Haruhi smiled.

"We had better catch up then."

"I want to ask you something."

"Oh? Um.. what Mori-Senpai?"

"Why do you watch me?" Haruhi went red at his question, and looked down, going redder than she ever had before. That.. she may be naïve, but she knew why he was asking her that.

"Ihaveacrushonyou!" She blurted it out before she could stop herself, and slammed her hands over her mouth, unable to believe she had just said that. Mori looked a little bit stunned, and she took advantage of that to turn and run. Mori, however, had longer legs. He lunged forward and grabbed the back of her collar, stopping her. He didn't say anything- he didn't need to. He kissed her. When he pulled away, Haruhi looked more than a little lost.

"Come." Mori said, taking Haruhi's hand and leading her to the third music room. Haruhi followed, blushing. She decided to ask though, as she was kinda lost.

"Did that mean..?" She trailed off. He smiled, and nodded. She said nothing, knowing better, but simply smiled and trotted after.

_I'm really sorry about the random romance thing, but it seemed to me that if it was romantic, with Haruhi it would occur something like that. I'm a Mori/Haruhi shipper to the extreme.. hehehe…_

_I hope you enjoyed this enough to rate, review, and do other interesting things that may or not involve happiness. Flamers will be turned over to my younger cousins. After I have given them expresso and puppies.  
_


End file.
